Memories
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: On the eve of the final battle, Piedmon reflects on his feelings for an old ally... Re-uploaded with Original Author's permission.


Memories

Piedmon looked into the monitor in his chambers on spiral mountain. "Machinedramon has been defeated..." He said coldly. "Are these children unstoppable?" He wondered. "I'm the only one left. I have to defeat them. And avenge..._Him_..."

Years ago...

Myotismon sat within his castle, studying a book. He had just sent DemiDevimon out to make sure the Digidestineds' crests didn't glow. He heard a knock at the door, he set his book aside. "Come in!"

Piedmon walked into the room. "The preperations are almost complete. If you can destroy the Digidestined, the Dark Masters can reconfigure the Digital World." He said as he walked towards Myotismon. He stopped infront of him. "Do you think you can do that for us?"

"If DemiDevimon fails I do have a back up plan..." Myotismon said.

"What would that be?" Piedmon asked. "The Eighth Child myth? Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know if I should or not, but we can't afford to take that chance. Etemon and Devimon have failed," Myotismon said, "if I lose then the Dark Masters might as well..."

"I see your point..." Piedmon said, he then moved closer to Myotismon. "Do be careful if you do enter the human world... It would be years before we see each other again..." He said, he then stopped. "I mean... If we don't see each other then we can't discuss our plans for what we can do to the Digital world!"

"Yes, I know. I will be sure not to lose." Myotismon said.

"I hope not... Anyway, I must go meet with the others..." Piedmon turned and started off. "Farewell Myotismon, good luck."

Piedmon remembered that talk he had with Myotismon years ago. It was the last time they had ever spoken. He started to cry ever so quietly, when heard small footsteps in the other room. He wiped away his tears hastily and barley made out the words. "W-who is it?"

Gatomon stepped in the room. "Hello, Piedmon."

"Gatomon... Why are you here? You didn't come here to fight did you? If you have you will lose..." Piedmon said in anger, reaching for one of his swords.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came here alone to give you this." Gatomon took off one of the claw gloves she wore, a small letter was on the back of her hand. "Though I do not serve Myotismon anymore, before I left him, he gave me this. He told me that if he lost to the Digidestined he wanted you to have it. I am simply here to honor his final wish." Gatomon walked towards Piedmon and handed him the letter.

"Thank you Gatomon..." Piedmon said as he opened the letter. "You...may leave. Hurry while I still feel merciful!"

"Goodbye, Piedmon." Gatomon left the chamber.

Piedmon read the letter.

"Piedmon,  
if you have this letter then that means  
I am dead. I apologize that you have gotten this letter,  
I want you to know that I had kept a secret from you.  
I have had certain feelings for you.  
Stronger than friendship.  
Before I had to leave the Digital world I  
fought against the Digidestined.  
During the fight the last crest, the crest of love, glowed.  
I felt the feeling I had felt for a long time but never understood.  
The feeling of love. After the battle I returned and I thought about you.  
I felt the same feeling again, as I always did when I thought of you.  
I love you Piedmon. I know you may be surprised, I am sorry  
if this disturbs you, but I can't ignore this feeling any longer.  
As I began to write this letter I swore to myself that if I defeated the Digidestined  
I would return to the Digital World and tell you this.  
But, if you are reading this, I cannot for I have failed.  
I am sorry, Lord Piedmon, I truly am.

Love,  
Myotismon

Piedmon hung his head down. He couldn't take it anymore. He cried without restraint. He didn't care if anyone saw or heard it, he'd slay anyone who dared to say a word!

Eventually he managed to calm himself, lifting his head and wiping the tears from his mask. He then swore to himself that he would fight his best against the Digidestned...

For Myotismon.

The End

Original Author's (AKA Ori's) Notes:  
I really should explain the story behind this pairing, especially when, like, half my old fics contained it...Okay, that's a damn lie, more like three-quarters of them. It's...complicated.

Here goes: My best friend told me she liked the idea of pairing Piedmon and Myotismon, and she hadn't seen anyone else interested in the idea in terms of searching sites like FFN. So, that same night...I wrote this and uploaded it to FFN to surprise her.

Since then, Piedmon and Myotismon became kind of a staple in my work at the time because, well, my friend liked the pairing so much and I wanted to make her happy. I also thought the two worked great together in comedy fics, which is why they were paired up in Mugen E, a bunch of stand alone fics and some other parody series I did.

I'm pretty sure when this first went up in 2000, its reviews were a 50\50 mix of "OMG so sad..." and "A clown and a VAMPIRE? ROFLMFAO!" Which, I kind of expected...

I think I did a pretty good job for my first attempt at drama, and it's not bad for something that pre-dates Mugen E.

* * *

Taiki's notes:

He is completely serious. Ori wrote the very first Piedmon\Myotismon fic and this was it. I'm actually rather surprised at how little I had to fight for his OK on this one.

I really wanted this fic because of its, for lack of a better phrase and to use one that I simply know is going to piss Ori right off, "historical value."

Something tells me I am going to pay for that joke.

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
